1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the electrical connector for receiving the module therein, and particularly to the connector having latch devices on two ends for releasably latching the module therein.
2. The Related Art
The copending application Ser. No. 08/627,143 filed Apr. 3, 1996 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,057 discloses a connector for horizontally receiving therein a module wherein a pair of latch devices are provided adjacent two opposite ends of the housing of the connector for releasably latching the module in position with regard to the housing of the connector. Anyhow, since such connector is used in a notebook computer, it is desired to reduce the dimension along the lengthwise direction of the connector, thus resulting in either the dimension of the whole computer set can be minimized or other electrical components can be disposed by the side thereof for not increasing the original dimension of the main board of the computer on which the connector and the electrical components are mounted.
Therefore, in the previous design, a cavity is formed on either end of the housing to receive a corresponding metal member therein for cooperation with the plastic member for commonly efficiently and reliably retainably latching the module in position. As understood, under the aforementioned miniaturization trend, it is expected to reduce the lengthwise dimension of the housing, and thus removal of the original end wall of the housing and exposing the metal member to be the outermost part of the connector housing, are designedly implemented in the invention for achievement of the miniaturization.
Secondly, in the previous design, a U-shaped structure is provided on each metal member to form a space therebetween for receivably engagement with the plastic member. It is noted that ideally the plastic member should provide a straight inner surface for abutment with the corresponding side edge of the module so that the module can be properly retained in position in the lengthwise direction. While in the previous design, such an inner wall of the U-shaped structure of the metal member, which is substantially disposed on the inner side of the inner surface of the plastic member and owns its substantial thickness, may somewhat interfere with the side edge of the module if there is no offset provided on the plastic member for compensating the thickness of the inner wall of the U-shaped structure, or if the inner surface of the plastic member does not extend obliquely/outwardly to provide sufficient space around its distal end for compensation of the thickness of the inner wall of the U-shaped structure of the metal member.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a connector with latch devices, wherein a portion of each end wall of the housing is removed and the metal member defines the outermost end of the connector, so that the whole lengthwise dimension is minimized or reduced.
Additionally, another object of the invention is to provide an engagement structure between the metal member and the plastic member without interfering with the inserted module during insertion or withdrawal of the module with regard to the connector.